


Selfish

by celestineangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, hp_crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestineangel/pseuds/celestineangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alecto has a special surprise for Bellatrix on her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2008 for hp_crackship on LJ based on a prompt by sweetcarolanne.

**Selfish**

Part of the game was that no one knew how close they were, or how good of a team they made.

Others had a twisted view of love as something to be shared, but they knew better. Love was by nature something selfish, something to be kept close and guarded. Love made people jealous and possessive, so why should they share their secrets with anyone? Why should anyone know what went on between the two of them when alone?

Some few people caught a glimpse of them, but were never capable later of telling anyone, made into perfect Secret Keepers by the heat of what they’d seen and shared.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Muggle tortures had no finesse, even if they could be fascinating. Bellatrix pursed her lips as she studied the thing Alecto had brought her; what had she called it, a ‘cat o’ nine tails’? Well, she could certainly see why it should be called that, with the various straps leading from a single handle, though damned if there weren’t more than nine of them. Intriguing, though, how each strap had sharp, pointed objects embedded in the leather, enough to catch skin if used to flog a person. She could easily imagine how each scrap of glass and metal would cling and tear, and the bright red blood they’d bring forth.

“It’s not much, but I thought you’d like it,” Alecto said, caressing Bella’s hand over the cat o’ nine’s handle. “I know you prefer the Cruciatus, lover, but it gets dull after a while. This is different.”

“Indeed,” she said, lowering her hand to bring Alecto closer. “You do have such interesting quirks, darling.”

Alecto grinned. Her quirks generally revolved around blood and pain, something they shared. “As if you didn’t choose me for just that reason. It’s a Muggle device, I know, but as filthy as they are, they come up with some intriguing ways to hurt and kill.” Her face lowered, lips kissing the inside of Bellatrix’s wrist. “There’s more to your present, lover.”

“Oh?” Bellatrix found herself hoping it involved her bedroom and a couple of silk ties. Of all the lovers she’d had in her life, Alecto was the only one she allowed to tie her down, mostly because Alecto was just as willing to be the one tied. 

The other woman lifted her face and grinned again. Older than their first curious wanderings towards each other, nonetheless Alecto’s face retained the aristocratic beauty common to true purebloods; she remained unravaged by Azkaban, and though anyone else who stayed safe and free would have ignited Bellatrix’s rage, she couldn’t be angry with Alecto. It just would not do for that lustrous dark brown hair to dull and fall out due to malnourishment, or for Dementors to steal the glorious gleam of cruelty from her black eyes. No, Bellatrix couldn’t be angry that Alecto had avoided imprisonment.

“You’ll enjoy this, lover,” Alecto promised, taking Bellatrix’s hands to pull her along, through the rooms of the house she shared with Rodolphus. Soon they were going down, several floors down until Bellatrix laughed, knowing exactly where they headed.

Ten levels below the surface was the Lestrange “playhouse.” Room next to room often filled with living toys for their amusement, they’d been empty for so many years. Even now, with the return of the house’s masters, the playrooms contained only a fraction of capacity. With the Dark Lord in power, however, they would soon be full to brimming once more, emptied only when the contents were broken beyond any enjoyment.

“What have you done, ‘Lecto?” The nickname dropped easily along with a laugh, echoed through the stone corridors of the playhouse.

Instead of responding, Alecto merely took out her wand and tapped one of the doors so it opened wide. Two pairs of defiant eyes glared at them from within. Bellatrix felt the edges of her mouth curve upward in a delighted grin. “Oh ‘Lecto, you shouldn’t have. They’re lovely.” 

She stepped inside to study them further, even more delighted by what she found. One was male, young enough to have just come of age, she suspected, and red-haired like the rest of his little rodent clan. He glared at her with more than a little fear dampening the defiance. The other, a female, had considerably less fear in her eyes, but was not completely devoid of it; more, she seemed angry, and her anger titillated Bellatrix. The young woman was the plain type, though some might think her pretty in a bushy-haired, mousy sort of way. 

Bellatrix knew who they were, of course.

“Well, well, little Weasley and his filthy Mudblood girlfriend.”

“Shut up!” Weasley made as if to charge her, even managed to get to his feet, but chains at his wrists and ankles stopped him there, glowing brighter with burning magic the longer and harder he struggled. He winced, subdued by the pain, and went back down to the floor.

“Ron,” the Mudblood gasped, but didn’t move. She, if all the stories of Potter’s friends were true, had intelligence enough not to fight her bonds. 

Between them, Bellatrix could easily see caring, raw and young, the kind that could one day blossom into more. So many students at Hogwarts found each other, first as friends, then as more. These two were prime candidates for that sort of thing. She wanted to play with them, to test the strength of it, and the strength of their minds. 

Hands touched her waist and her hips as Alecto’s voice murmured in her ear. “Do you like them, lover?”

“Oh yes.” She leaned back a moment into Alecto’s embrace, then straightened with her wand in one hand and the cat o’ nine in the other. “You couldn’t have brought me better presents, ‘Lecto. I’ll have to give them to the Dark Lord eventually, but he won’t mind if I play with them for a bit before.”

Alecto chuckled, her voice raspy with anticipation. “Which one first?”

Stroking the handle of her newest toy, Bellatrix looked over the two prisoners in silence, enjoying the way they both trembled, how they feared her choosing them yet feared even more that she would choose the other. Love, so selfish. Well, she wanted to test the limits of the Mudblood’s mind, not her body’s ability to take pain, so it was Weasley she finally approached. “I want to try my other gift first.”

“Ron!”

The Weasley glowered at her, sullen, fearful, yet still angry. “It’s okay, Hermione. It’s okay.” His voice was weak, though; it cracked even as Bellatrix lifted the arm with her new toy. 

The first strike did little more than rip through his shirt, though he did cry out from the impact. Each blow after that tore more clothing, then his flesh, until blood splattered him, the floor, and Bellatrix. She’d started out on his chest, but he couldn’t stay still for it and fought the chains despite the burning until he ended up with his back to her, pulling against manacles that burned his wrists more with every tug. Soon, the room was filled with the smell of blood and burned skin. 

“Uh oh,” Alecto purred behind her, and Bellatrix turned to see her lover holding the Mudblood’s head, forcing her to watch. That young face was alight with tears, beautiful in fear as it never would be otherwise. “Looks like the traitor spilled too much of that precious, pure magic blood. I wonder if he thinks it’s worth the price.”

Another time, Potter’s friend would probably have made some retort, but as Bellatrix looked back to him he had no breath left with which to speak. He seemed entirely caught up in pulling one breath after another in his lungs. He wouldn’t be able to take more for a while, not if he were to remain conscious. She wanted him conscious for what came next.

Lovingly she stroked the handle of her cat o’ nine, finding a splatter of blood on the leather. With a smile to Alecto and a chuckle, Bellatrix licked the blood from her finger, watching as Alecto shuddered and the Mudblood grimaced. Even more amusing was the girl’s jerk and grunt of disgust when Alecto placed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Oh, little Mudblood, don’t feel bad for him,” Bellatrix said as she slowly lowered herself down to peer into those mousy brown eyes. With the bloodied cat o’ nine handle she touched the Mudblood’s cheek, leaving a crimson trail down that pasty white surface. “Worry for yourself.”

So amusing, the way those eyes widened in shock when Alecto’s hands released her head in order to move down her body and grasp her breasts. Alecto was never a gentle lover even at her most tender, but Bellatrix was not the type to mind. The Mudblood, however, squirmed and kicked against them both. The knowledge of what they intended had apparently penetrated that bushy little head of hers, and panic made her desperate. 

Laughing, Bellatrix pointed her wand at the girl. “Crucio!” Screams, cries, spasms later, the Mudblood had no more strength to fight them. Across the room, the blood-traitor screamed at them and fought his chains, amusing them more with every curse and threat. Bellatrix moved so he could see as she burned the clothing right off his little girlfriend. “Oops!” she giggled as her wand “slipped,” leaving a trail of ugly burned flesh down the Mudblood’s leg; the resulting scream brought tingles to Bellatrix’s skin and wetness between her legs.

“Oh yes, lover,” Alecto murmured, reaching to pry the girl’s legs open. Blood dripped from where the Death Eater’s nails dug into the white flesh of her inner thigh. “Hurt her more.”

“No,” said the Weasley, reaching for them as though he could stop them. Around the manacles on his wrists, his flesh had begun to turn reddish black with burns. “Leave her alone! _Leave her alone, damn you!_ ”

“Listen to the ickle blood-traitor, cursing us for hurting his Mudblood slut!” Bellatrix cackled as she obeyed the request of her lover by pressing the tip of her wand to the girl’s now exposed breast, forming another burn. Over her screams, Bellatrix continued. “If I give him a wand, do you think he’d try to curse me like baby Potter did?”

Alecto answered as she dipped her hands down between the Mudblood’s legs. “He would try, I think, and he might even manage to hurt you. He hates you, and me. Mmmm, she’s wonderful, lover. You should try her.” Removing her fingers from the girl, she pressed them to Bellatrix’s lips, causing the dark-haired woman to open her mouth and take those fingers in, suckling the taste of the Mudblood off them. 

“I’m sorry, Hermione, I’m sorry. This is my fault. Shit, oh shit, I’m so sorry.”

Alecto’s fingers slid from Bellatrix’s mouth, and she glanced over her shoulder to the Weasley. His cheeks were pale showing the dusting of freckles clearly, and over them were tracks of tears. He was almost as beautiful in his agony as the Mudblood in hers, but more beautiful than the both of them was Alecto, grinning and flushed with arousal. Looking back at her, Bellatrix wanted her then, wanted her more than she wanted to torture these two.

“Shall we leave them to their misery, ‘Lecto?” she asked, standing to offer a hand to her lover. They could always return to their captives, but for the moment all she wanted was Alecto, glorious and wonderful. 

As a dark goddess would, Alecto released the Mudblood to take her hand and rise, lips curved with the sort of cruel smile Bellatrix loved most about her. Together, they left the blood-traitor and the Mudblood, both bleeding and shaking, with Weasley trying to reach for his slut despite the pain. Despite everything, he still wanted to touch her.

Love, so selfish.

Later, lying together in bed, Alecto wrapped her arms around Bellatrix’s waist, placed a kiss on her shoulder and whispered, “Happy birthday, lover.”

**End**


End file.
